


Scare the slavers

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Maybe a bit occ for Jedi, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: "If you take the padawan, make sure the master is dead." Is whispered among slavers, a warning and a taunt for any slaver either daring enough or dumb enough to try and snatch one of the braided Jedi apprentices. There is a good reason for that, for the young is the most precious the Jedi have and they will fight tooth and nail for them.





	Scare the slavers

Whispered among slavers there is a saying about the Jedi that has nothing to do with jeering laugh and mocking and more to do with fear.

Shared between new slavers or slavers who just has never had the ‘pleasure’ of getting their hands on a Jedi with old slavers who have encountered the saying in person.

“If you take the padawan, make sure the master is dead.”

To outsiders those words may not make sense but they have never seen a Jedi master on the prowl when their padawan is missing, has never seen a Jedi master tear apart market places for the underground slave markets or been chased through space by said Jedi master.

They have never feared for their very life on what is suppose to be secret, black market space stations run by hutts when a Jedi enters it in search of their padawan with their saber at their hand and very little mercy in their eyes as they free every slave they encounter while searching for their padawan.

Profit is lost, livelihood is disturbed for many hours but if you are lucky, you escape with your life even if the once secret black market station burns and blows out somewhere far behind them as the Jedi escapes with rescued slaves.

Jedi are worse than krayt dragons protecting their young.

Slavers who escape will tell you their personal stories of encountering Jedi in protective, serene wrath.

Most Jedi master’s will only give the base reaction of a smile or smirk but the more vicious ones will mutter ‘good’ before they continue their lives for Jedi are protective of their own.

One of these Jedi are Mace Windu even if Anakin Skywalker would never believe it but there are things Mace Windu cares for more than any projected image someone has of him and one of those things are younglings.

In particular, he cared deeply for the youngling his former padawan had once been, Depa having been all of eleven when Mace had taken her on as his padawan and taken her out into the galaxy and as a young teen she had been precocious and a pretty thing for her age, someone who would certainly grow into a beautiful woman with the years to come.

A cute child with wonderful tanned skin and deep eyes, her cheeks flushing pink in cold or in exertion.

And a target for slavers who know the lengths and the price people are willing to pay for someone like that, a pretty Jedi, who is still young enough to be trained into obedience as they separate the master and the padawan with a snow avalanche that forces them in each their own direction.

Young ones are well trained in the Jedi order but not even the best of younglings can fight against overpowering odds for long alone.

Which is how Depa had once found herself at the mercy of slavers who dragged her away to their camp to sell her to highest bidder, each of them jeering and taunting the young padawan about the things that would be done to her at the bidding of her new owners.

Mace had come blaring into the slaver camp just as they had been about to start loading up their ship, saber glowing and a dark snarl on his face as he showed no mercy to slavers who had taken his padawan.

The smart ones had run as fast as their legs could carry them with fear in their souls that Jedi normally would not leave behind on purpose. The idiotic ones stayed to fight a full grown Jedi master in cold rage.

A side benefit had been the other rescued young ones with a few less slavers in the galaxy as Mace gathered Depa into his arms and held her tightly for long hours, quietly soothing her while calling in reinforcement from the local law enforcement to aid the other rescued slaves and to impound the ship the slavers had left behind.

Not a single time did Mace hand leave Depa’s shoulder during that time.

No, if a slaver finds a Jedi padawan… leave them be or make sure the master is dead, for the master will always come for the padawan and they will have no mercy for those who has taken their young ones.

Wizards of the galaxy, leveling slaver camps with their minds and their glowing swords for their own, not unlike krayt dragons fighting for their hatchling.


End file.
